villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber
The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber is a recurring character on Cyanide and Happiness. As his name suggests, he usually uses knives to stab random people's eyes, for no apparent reason. He appears in various comics, and a Cyanide and Happiness short called "Return of the Purple Shirted-Eye Stabber" and "Serial Killer". Personality The Eye Stabber is a psychopathic and murderous maniac. He is shown to be highly dangerous and sadistic, taking great pleasure in thrusting his knives into random people's eyes so as to occasionally wound or kill. Biography In Return of the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber The short starts with two boys fleeing from an unseen figure which one refers to as the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber, and one of them is stabbed in the eye with a knife by the figure, literary out of nowhere. It then pans out to show a couple watching it as a movie on the TV, to which the boyfriend says the movie is stupid, but they are frightened when the power goes out. When the power comes back on, a repair man arrives and says he fixed it, but he is then stabbed by the killer, who then presumably attacks the couple. It pans out again revealing to still be part of the other film. Two movie snobs insult the film's self-reference technique. The unnamed killer appears to have been also watching the movie himself, and he angrily says "well f*** guys, lets see you do better!" and kills them both by throwing knives into their eyes. However, this reveals to be footage shown by a lawyer at Eye-Stabber's murder trial. So Purple-Shirt is sentenced to the electric chair. The assumed killer reveals to be a fake regardless, and and the Judge is appearently the Eye Stabber, so he stabs himself in the eye out of guilt (though it is hinted the laywer is the real killer when he turns to the camera after lame pun). This is revealed to be part of yet another movie, everyone cheers, but the "real" Purple-Shirted eye stabbed cuts though the movie screen and stabs at the camera ending the video (and assumably killing the film crowd). In Serial Killer The short begins with a young woman dressed in red takes cold, but a bald man comes and tells him to wear his vest, once the young woman put on the vest, the bald man is actually the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber, the Purple Shirted Eye Stabber pulls his knife and kills the young woman dressed in red by stabbing her eye. Despite having stabbed his first victim, he sees a young woman dressed in blue, the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber pulls out his two knives, he throws both his knife on the ground, the young woman never knew where it belongs to these knife, but the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber arrives and pushes the young woman dressed in blue towards the two knives, then kill until death, then the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber enters the forest and sees innocent people let him be ready to kill them. Once in the forest, the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber throws the knife at the young man dressed in green who holds a plastic cup with a straw to kill him and then kills a black man dressed in blue by stabbing him. left eye and after killing the two victims, the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber hides in a bush to prevent it from being spotted by the police. Hiding through the bush the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber is enjoying seeing an innocent amount of people, the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber nights his knife, hides in the bush and begins the carnage. While hiding in the bush, the Purple Shirted Eye-Stabber stabs the eye of a man dressed in green, then a man dressed in blue and a light-brown man dressed in gray with a black tie. The Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber throws the knife with a tree branch and throws it at a man dressed in red like a slingshot, then stabs the eye of a black man dressed in cyan-green, then a light-brown man dressed in red, then a man dressed in orange following a scared blue Purple Shirted Eye-Stabber by a knife carry through his mouth. Then the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber stabs the eye of a woman dressed in pink, after killing the woman dressed in pink by stabbing her eye, the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber climbs the top of a cliff and kills the light-brown man by stabbing his eye dressed in red to accomplish his goal. Once his goal is complete, the Purple Shirted Eye-Stabber sees a container, but in reality, he entered a police truck and is stopped by two police officers by closing the door, trapping the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber and putting an end to his reign of terror. Since his arrest, he is most likely and that the Purple-Shirted Eye Stabber is going to jail, then sentenced to the electric chair or he was sent to the mental asylum for his crimes of stabbing innocent peoples' eyes for unknown reasons and unknowns origins. Gallery Images PSESposter large.png Reyestabber.jpg Blowdart.jpg Videos Cyanide & Happiness - Serial Killer - Sony Crackle Return of the Purple Shirted Eye Stabber - Cyanide & Happiness Shorts Trivia *Since nicknamed the Purple Shirted-Eye Stabber, its origin and his true goal are unknown. Category:Psychopath Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Nameless Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Suicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Trickster Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Inconclusive Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rogues Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Self-Aware Category:Mascots Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Paranoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased